One Shot To The Back Of The Head
by MCRDeathNoteLover
Summary: A collection of oneshots about My Chemical Romance! Each chapter is based off of one word, and you the readers, can give me words to write some quick oneshots about :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is just going to be a collection of short little one shots, just about different MCR things. If you guys want, review or PM me with a title or a word and I will write a chapter based off that. :) I'll do Frerard, Frikey, Rikey, basically anything. Except not smut. I'll do make out scenes, but I refuse to do smut. Okay, here you go :)**

**CHAPTER ONE: HEADPHONES**

_Kay… I need that heat protection spray stuff, shampoo, and conditioner for Mikey… Ray needs a new brush and conditioner… Frankie needs "extra hold"_ _hairspray… and I need… I need to stop telling the guys I'm going to the store,_ I thought as I walked up and down the hair care aisles of Wal-Mart. I stopped in front of the hundreds of bottles of shampoo and conditioner. What the heck was I supposed to get Mikey again? I pulled my phone out to call, and then just figured I'd grab whatever.

He WAS always complaining his hair was dry…

I grabbed a bottle of a clear pink liquid that read "STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM MOISTURIZING SHAMPOO". A bottle of opaque pink goo next to it read "STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM MOISTURIZING CONDITIONER". I already had the heat protection stuff, so I had Mikey taken care of. Now onto Frank and Ray.

Ray needed a brush and conditioner. Easy enough. I grabbed a bottle of white goo that I guessed was some sort of frizz control something conditioner. Ray could seriously use some frizz control. I chucked the bottle in the cart and walked to the next aisle. I grabbed a random brush and threw it in, then turned to the hairspray.

There must have been 329 kinds of hairspray.

I didn't want to go through and read every label, so I yanked a tall orange spray bottle off the shelf and put in with the rest of the hair stuff.

I swear, my man card was about to be taken away from me, put in a shredder and burned. I left the hair products and went to the sports supplies aisle just so I could feel like a dude again. I don't even like sports. The hair care aisle was scaring me, and turning me subconsciously girly. I swear, my hips were swaying as I walked away.

After I looked at the footballs and basketballs and browsed through swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated, I felt manly enough to finish my shopping trip. I grabbed the CD I had come for, bought my eyeliner and checked out.

The cashier kept looking at me weird, although I knew it wasn't because I was Gerard Way. I had worn a disguise. My fake mustache that looked pretty freaking real for something that cost 75 cents, a black Green Day beanie covered my messy black hair, and some fake lip rings sat on my lip. It worked, but the chick wouldn't stop looking at me strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, irked by her behavior.

"Huh? Oh, um, no nothing's wrong," she rushed out as she finished scanning my things. I gave her the money and walked away, getting in my rented car and driving back to the hotel.

"YAY! HAIR STUFF!" Mikey squealed as soon as I opened the door. He took the bag with his items and ran into the bathroom. I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, but didn't think anything of it as I heard the shower start running. I chucked Frank and Ray's bags onto the couch the two guys were sitting on playing video games.

"There. I'm never doing that again. The cashier kept looking at me funny."

"Maybe it's cause she recognized you?" Ray said, focusing intently on his Mario Kart game. "DAMMIT FRANK! DAMN YOU AND YOUR DAMNED BANANA PEELS!"

"Um, Ray, I was wearing a disguise," I said, peeling the mustache off and pulling the fake metal off my lip.

"Well, maybe it's cause you bought all those hair things," Frank said. "TAKE THAT TORO! EAT BANANA PEEL!"

"Whatever," I said, collapsing on the bed. "I'm going to listen to my CD," I said, pulling the disc out of the case and putting it in the stereo. I pushed my headphones into the jack and turned up the volume a little, closing my eyes.

"We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, you're standing there, on a balcony in summer air…"

"What the hell are you listening to?" Frank asked.

"Iron Maiden…" I answered, not wanting my best friend to know I was a Taylor Swift fan.

"That's not what it sounds like," Frank said, pointing to the stereo.

My headphones were unplugged.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: NIGHTMARES

"Poison…" Missile called from her cot in the back of the diner. I sat up, trying to shed the sleep that had been with me not a minute ago to go comfort the little girl.

"I'm coming Missile!" I quietly yelled back. I walked through the door and into the back room where Cherri Cola and Missile Kid slept. Cherri, Pony, and Dr. D were gone on a recon mission in Battery City, and weren't due back until next week. It was no big deal, just typical recon. "What's up, hon?" I asked, sitting on the cot across from the small girl's.

"I had a nightmare," she sniffed sadly. "I dreamed that Korse got you and the guys, and that you died," the little girl said.

"It's okay. It was just dream, it's all over now." I moved to sit next to Missile, hugging her small form. "It's okay honey. We're all fine; no one is going to get us. I'm okay. You're okay. We're all okay."

"Okay." I stroked the Missile's hair comfortingly. I often wondered if her and Jet were somehow related. They had the same hair.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" I stood up, letting Missile Kid lay back down on her bed.

"Yeah. Hey Poison?"

"Yes?" I said, pausing at Missile Kid's door.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: CHOCOLATE

"MIKEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I screeched. I ran into the bunk area of the bus, looking for that thieving bassist who has ruined my entire life. "Michael James Way, you tell me where it is, right now!"

"Ray, what the hell are you talking about?" Mikey said. "It's three in the morning, why can't this wait until a normal time?"

"Because, Mikey. This is a catastrophe! And it's all. Your. Fault!"

"Ray, I never touched it, whatever it was. Now seriously, I'm going to sleep." Mikey pulled his curtain back, and I yanked it open again.

"Mikey! I know it was you! You took all of it! Why, Mikey, why would you do that!" I wailed.

"Oh my holy crap. It wasn't me!" I shook my head and stormed away.

"I HATE YOU, YOU LIAR!" I could hear Frank and Gerard talking to the traitor I once called my best friend.

"What is he yelling about?" Gerard yawned.

"He thinks I took his-"

"AGAIN?" Frank said.

"Yeah." I ignored them and continued to tear the bus apart until I fell asleep on the leather couch. I was woken up a few hours later by Gerard.

"Ray… Wake up…" He shook my arm.

"What?" I whined, sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck.

"We gots a present for you Raymond!" Frank giggled. Gerard was indeed holding something behind his back. Mikey took it from him and handed it to me.

The pastel purple Easter basket was full of chocolate bunnies. "OHMYGAWSH SO MANY BUNNIES!" I squealed. These replaced all of the bunnies Mikey stole from me.

"Yeah. We figured since you couldn't find your chocolate bunnies, you'd need some more." Mikey smiled at me. I glowered, and just then, Bob walked in.

"Bob! How was your girlfriend's house?" Frank asked as I tore into one of the bunnies.

"Great, but I think I grabbed the wrong bag. This one's full of chocolate bunnies."


	4. VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

**Dear readers:**

Tis I, MCRDeathNoteLover, or as some of you know me, Maggie! I hope this finds you all well! I however, am extremely pissed! I let my... _angelic _younger siblings use my computer today, and when I came to use it this afternoon, my keyboard had been soaked with milk. This means that until I can get a new keyboard (with my luck in December) there will most likely be few to no updates :( How did I type this you ask? I used the on screen keyboard that is horrible and very, very slooooooooow. I also start school on the 28th of August, so updates will slow down even more D: I'm just as sad/pissed/annoyed/tfhdrgjgokffjttj as you are, I promise.

Lots and lots of love and hugs,

Maggie


	5. Update!

Hey guys! Did you miss me? I have some news! I'm going to be updating more regularly from now on! I got a new keyboard for my better computer, so I can actually work well on it instead of being all dumb :3 Haha. Well… it's been a while since I updated, so I'll (hopefully) have new chapters of everything up by the end of this week, including a chapter for Long Gone, because I had unofficially put that one on hiatus. Yup ^_^ My work is done for the season because in all honesty, who wants to play on a bounce house in the snow? No one. I didn't get the part in the musical… D: It's okay though, I decided I'm going to be doing no extracurricular activities this year so I can focus on writing and on schoolwork :) I hope you guys like my fanfiction, because I'm sacrificing a lot to write it.

On another note, I have a fanfiction that is currently unnamed because it was just in my head and I started writing it. It's about 15 chapters long right now, and they're fairly good size chapters, so I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. It's about a girl who's 18 and has a 3 year old, and the dad is Ray Toro. If I get 4 reviews saying you want to read it I'll post it :)

Also! Reviews really do help me be motivated. If I know you guys want to read more, it makes me want to write more. Even if it's an anon review and you hate it, I want to know what you guys think of my writing!

You guys are the best, I love each and every one of you *hugs* You make me so happy! I especially love it when you guys update your stories, wink wink. Ihope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this and all my other stories :)

Hearts ya!

Maggie


End file.
